tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Robotched" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:32 <@Chris|Amber> -- NEW DAY (everyone is eating in the cafeteria) -- 16:32 <@Sierra> Well, I'll be a sonofagun, we're in the final four! 16:33 * Terry| eats next to Patrick. 16:33 <@Chris|Amber> A: And I'm ready to take you to the final two. ;) @Sierra 16:33 <+Patrick|> (Conf) Well unless something changes, this is probably my last day. Alec and Lilie were gone just like that. *Sigh* Lilie... 16:33 <@Chris|Amber> A: Together, the both of us can dominate this game. 16:33 <+Patrick|> Hey there Terry 16:33 <@Sierra> It's gonna be a party! Just like Izzy and Noah had in the final two. 16:33 <@Sierra> :3 16:33 <@Chris|Amber> A: We can be the first people in the final two that are the same gender! 16:33 <@Chris|Amber> A: I mean, how exciting is THAT? 16:33 <+Patrick|> Uh, we're still in the game... 16:33 <@JustAnotherOP> (None.) 16:34 <@Sierra> (CONF): Girls will always dominate Total Drama, it's a simple fact, besides, we're left with lovesick boy and Ratman! 16:34 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) Sierra and I have undoubtedly become best friends during our time here. I mean, really, since the first episode, we've been tight. 16:34 <@Sierra> *looks at Terry* :$ 16:34 <+Terry|> :$ 16:34 <@Chris|Amber> A: *narrows eyes at Terry* 16:34 Zac757 ~Zac757@cpe-76-183-64-191.tx.res.rr.com has quit Quit 16:34 <@Sierra> (CONF): Alright, so last episode might not have been orthodox.... but it felt soooo good. :3 16:34 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) Except, there's that whole thing where she has a boyfriend. 16:35 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) I mean, Terry's going to throw a wrench in our plans, and Sierra's going to start oogling over him more than paying attention to me. 16:35 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) That's why I think that having a boyfriend is useless. I mean, it'll defeat the whole strategy purpose! I would never- 16:35 <@Chris|Amber> (conf) *Chris pops head into Amber's confessional* C: *holds up a picture of Daniel smugly* 16:36 <@Sierra> (CONF): The last thing I want is to start oogling over Terry more than paying attention to Amber. :s 16:36 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) *blushes* 16:36 <@JustAnotherOP> (Confessional mania much? -w-) 16:36 (Ikr -w-) 16:36 <@JustAnotherOP> (I like it. :D) 16:36 bridgette_dj10 ~bridgette@cpe-174-097-248-111.nc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:36 <+Patrick|> (Conf) The other three know each other so well. I'm just kinda there... 16:36 <@Sierra> (Samantha was eliminated like fifth so STFU-Oh.) 16:36 (same :D @CD) 16:36 <+Terry|> (Conf): Sierra and I kissed last episode and I don't know what to do. I mean what would Samantha think? And Alex......Not to mention Trixie, Juilanna, Stefani, Lilie, among others. ;) 16:37 <+Terry|> (*Alexis) 16:37 <@Sierra> (CONF): I hope Mode and Chris aren't jealous. D: 16:37 <@Sierra> *Mody 16:37 <@Chris|Amber> A: *eating breakfast* 16:37 <+Patrick|> So... 16:37 <+Terry|> (Since when does Amber hate Terry? >.>) 16:37 <@Chris|Amber> (She doesn't.) 16:38 <@Chris|Amber> (I never said she did. o.O) 16:38 <@Sierra> *eats aqua toast* 16:38 <@Sierra> Eatin aqua toast in the final four! 16:38 <@Chris|Amber> (She's just jealous that Sierra's paying more attention to Terry than to her.) 16:38 <@Sierra> :D 16:38 <+Terry|> (KK.) 16:38 <+Terry|> So...... 16:38 <+Patrick|> Anyone miss Lilie or Alec? 16:38 <+Terry|> Things get pretyy quiet when there are only four of us. :s 16:38 <+Patrick|> Especially Lilie? 16:39 <@Chris|Amber> A: I know, right? o.O 16:39 <@Sierra> Yeah... 16:39 <@Chris|Amber> C: QUIET?! 16:39 <@Sierra> Hey Chris!!! 16:39 <@Sierra> :D 16:39 <+Patrick|> Sorry Chris, I don't have anyone left to really talk to 16:39 <@Chris|Amber> C: There will be no quiet when Chris McLean's here! 16:39 <@Sierra> Ooooooooooooooh. 16:39 <+Terry|> (Conf): Hey Chris? Maybe she can't be loyal to one man..... 16:39 Dakotacoons ~Dakotacoo@cpe-184-153-15-156.nycap.res.rr.com has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:40 <@Sierra> Is today's challenge field trip?! Can we go see "Hung Under: Part II"? :D 16:40 <@Chris|Amber> C: Follow me to Room 320! 16:40 <+Terry|> Nice! 16:40 (We should have a field trip :@) 16:40 <@Chris|Amber> C: No. >.> @Sierra 16:40 <+Terry|> But Hung Under? D: 16:40 <@Sierra> Hmph. 16:40 <@Sierra> :c 16:40 (xD) 16:40 <@Chris|Amber> C: *room 320* 16:40 * Terry| goes to room 320. 16:40 <@Chris|Amber> C: Today's challenge is... 16:40 * Patrick| looks around 16:40 <@Chris|Amber> C: METALWORK!! ^^ 16:40 <@Sierra> *follows Terry* 16:40 <+Patrick|> Metalwork? Isn't that just woodshop with metal? 16:41 <@Sierra> Mental work? We're all very smart. 16:41 <@Sierra> D:< 16:41 <+Terry|> Isn't that woodshoop with meta-- 16:41 <@Chris|Amber> C: I've grown pretty tired of doing stuff around this show. I mean, come on; I have to memorize lines, say lines, and cook for you dweebs. 16:41 <+Terry|> Curse you Parick! 16:41 <+Patrick|> Great minds think alike? 16:41 <@Chris|Amber> C: I mean, I can't take this anymore. It's too much hard work. 16:41 (Wow :3) 16:41 Dakotacoons ~androirc@cpe-184-153-15-156.nycap.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:41 <@Sierra> The viewship ratings have gone down to like, 2.3 by the finale of season three too. 16:41 <@Sierra> D: 16:41 <+Terry|> Poor Chirs, having to work to earn money. >.< 16:41 <@Sierra> *viewership 16:41 <@Sierra> *2.3 million 16:41 <@Chris|Amber> C: So, I've called up a friend-scientist of mine, errr...Doctor...Goober...Vander...Slib...and, uhhh, he's assured us that the mechanics that we will use for today's challenge are TOTALLY SAFE. 16:42 <@Chris|Amber> C: And I did NOT buy the parts off iBay. ^^ 16:42 <@Chris|Amber> C: Anyhoo, you guys will be using the mechanics over in that box, to make me a ROBOT!! 16:42 <@Sierra> I bought Gwen's diary on iBay! 16:42 <@Sierra> :D 16:42 <@Sierra> Robot? 16:42 <+Patrick|> How are we supposed to know how to build a robot? 16:42 <+Terry|> Robot? 16:42 <@Chris|Amber> C: A robot that will help me in some weird way. 16:42 <+Terry|> I always wanted a Robot friend. 16:42 <@Chris|Amber> C: Maybe he'll cook, maybe he'll clean, maybe you can think of something more inventive. 16:42 <@Sierra> Like the ones in eRobot? 16:42 <+Patrick|> (Conf) Well I don't know how, but I need to win this challenge 16:42 <@JustAnotherOP> (I'M A GOOD DOG. I JUST WANNA GO HOME. :() 16:43 <+Terry|> (Anywho.....) 16:43 <+Patrick|> Chris, can the robot do more than one thing? Or do we need one thing specifically? 16:44 <@Chris|Amber> C: One thing specifically. 16:44 <@Chris|Amber> C: It can only be made out of metal and the robotic parts. 16:44 <@Chris|Amber> C: Nothing else is acceptable! 16:44 <+Terry|> Oh boy! 16:44 <+Terry|> Robot party! : D 16:44 <@Sierra> Can we make our robots look like old contestants? I wanna make one of Cody. :3 16:44 <@Chris|Amber> C: ...um, no. 16:44 <+Patrick|> (Conf) Well I took Tech Ed a long time ago in Middle School. Maybe I picked something up 16:44 <@Sierra> D: 16:44 <@Sierra> Well... 16:44 <@Sierra> I'll think of something. 16:45 <+Terry|> (Conf): Cody, Mody, Chris and Me? That girls worse than me in the love department! o.o 16:45 <@Chris|Amber> A: Can we work together? 16:45 Bbhinton15- 46802b16@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.128.43.22 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:45 Bbhinton15- has changed nick to Bbhinton15 16:45 <@Chris|Amber> C: Not during the building. 16:45 <@Chris|Amber> C: But, if you're brainstorming, sure! 16:46 <@Chris|Amber> A: Great! :D 16:46 <@Sierra> Can I work with you hotstuff? :3 16:46 <@Chris|Amber> A: *grabs Sierra* Let's go brainstorm! 16:46 <@Sierra> I wasn't talking about Terry. 16:46 <@Sierra> :$ 16:46 <@Sierra> Totally! 16:46 <@Sierra> :D 16:46 <@Sierra> @Amber 16:46 <+Terry|> (Conf): .......>.> 16:46 <+Patrick|> Terry? Guy team-up? 16:46 <@Sierra> Hmmm... *in brainstorm mode* 16:47 <+Terry|> I'll fly solo, I'm use to being......ALL BY MYSELF! :'( 16:47 <@Sierra> Perhaps we could make Chris a robot that can... fly? :D 16:47 <+Patrick|> ...Alright then 16:47 <@Chris|Amber> Good one. 16:47 <+Terry|> Lawl see ya later. 16:47 <@Chris|Amber> Hm... 16:47 <@Chris|Amber> What else? 16:47 <@Sierra> Hmm... 16:47 <+Patrick|> So we can start building yet? 16:47 * Terry| begins to write ideas down. 16:47 <@Sierra> One that can... wash his hair? :| 16:47 <@Chris|Amber> :p 16:47 <@Chris|Amber> :o* 16:47 <@Chris|Amber> I've got a great idea! 16:47 <@Sierra> What?! 16:47 <@Sierra> :o 16:48 <@Chris|Amber> A robot that can style his hair the way he wants it! 16:48 <@Chris|Amber> A: I bet it takes hours for him to do it in the morning! 16:48 <@Sierra> :o 16:48 <@Sierra> OMG! 16:48 <@Sierra> That sounds awesome! 16:48 <@Chris|Amber> I know!! ^^ 16:48 <@Sierra> Thanks, Amber! Great idea! 16:48 <@Sierra> :D 16:48 Zac757 ~Zac757@rrcs-24-153-161-143.sw.biz.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:48 <@Chris|Amber> A: I kno-wait, what? 16:48 * Sierra hugs Amber and runs off to gather parts. 16:48 <@Chris|Amber> A: O.o 16:49 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) That idea... 16:49 <@Sierra> See you at the judging girlfriend! 16:49 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) It was mine. 16:49 <@Sierra> :D 16:49 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) It was supposed to be... 16:49 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) For me. o.O 16:49 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) *scoff* She stole it. :| 16:49 <@Chris|Amber> A: You, too! :D 16:49 * Patrick| starts looking through a manual 16:49 <@Chris|Amber> A: :s 16:49 <+Terry|> (Conf): Girlfriend!? Great who's next Patrick!? :@ 16:49 <@Chris|Amber> A: Well, I guess I could make a robot that...hosts the show? 16:50 <@Sierra> :D *walks past Terry* Oh... hey. :) :$ 16:50 <+Terry|> I say the robot would have more of a heart than Chris. >.> @Amber 16:50 <+Terry|> Hiya Sierra. :s 16:50 <+Patrick|> (I'll make one that comes up with good challenge ideas) 16:50 <+Patrick|> (Loljk) 16:50 (x3) 16:50 <@JustAnotherOP> (... xDDD) 16:50 <@Chris|Amber> (I'm going to slap you. >.>) 16:50 <@Sierra> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:51 <+Terry|> (LOL! @TC) 16:51 (so much parenthesized text X_X) 16:51 <@Sierra> *gathers parts* 16:51 <@Sierra> Man! This is sooo epic! 16:51 (no physical violence in Total Drama >.> @Ryan) 16:51 <@JustAnotherOP> (Is Patrick TC? o.o") 16:51 * Patrick| starts getting parts 16:51 <@Chris|Amber> (Yes. @CD) 16:51 <+Patrick|> (Yep) 16:51 * Terry| also starts to get parts. 16:51 <+Terry|> Lets do this! :@ 16:51 * Patrick| connects some wires 16:52 <+Patrick|> Man, I hope that I don't do something wrong here 16:52 * Terry| starts to build his robot? 16:52 <@Chris|Amber> C: .......I'm calling time in two minutes. ;) 16:52 <@Sierra> Does anyone have a- 16:52 <@Sierra> OMG! 16:52 <@Sierra> :o 16:53 <+Terry|> O.O 16:53 <@Chris|Amber> C: Hurry up! >: D 16:53 <+Patrick|> (Conf) I was putting the robot together, and then it hit me 16:53 <@Chris|Amber> (We gon' have two episodes, I've decided.) 16:53 <@Sierra> *works faster* 16:53 <+Patrick|> (Conf) I got the perfect robot idea 16:53 * Terry| starts connecting wires! 16:53 <+Terry|> (o.o) 16:53 (YES! :D) 16:53 <@Chris|Amber> (By the end of the day.) 16:53 <@JustAnotherOP> (Ew.) 16:53 <+Terry|> (Wow final two.) 16:53 <@Sierra> (But then I'm going to miss two weeks. D: ) 16:53 <@Chris|Amber> (We're going to have a final two.) 16:53 <@Chris|Amber> (Just sayin'.) 16:53 <@Chris|Amber> (Sorry, Bigez. We'll see if we can postpone the special.) 16:53 <+Terry|> (It won't matter if Sierra gets the boot. ;)) 16:53 * Patrick| looks at manual as he puts parts together 16:54 <@Sierra> (Shaddup TDF. -.-) 16:54 <+Terry|> (loljking.) 16:54 <@Chris|Amber> A: *brings robot over to Sierra* 16:54 <@Chris|Amber> A: So, my robot hosts the show. ^^ 16:54 <@Sierra> *installs a hair drier in her robot* 16:54 <+Terry|> The left wire goes to the right wire! Gren wire goes to red wire *gets shocked* Maybe not. x.x 16:54 <@Sierra> Oh, awesome! 16:54 <@Chris|Amber> A: Of course, it's got a few glitches. :| *hand of robot explodes* 16:54 <@Sierra> :D 16:54 <@Sierra> : 16:54 <@Sierra> *: 16:54 <@Sierra> **: 16:54 <@Sierra> (...) 16:54 <@Sierra> ***:| 16:54 * Patrick| installs an arm 16:55 <@Chris|Amber> A: You know, the idea I...presented to you...that was...that was a nice idea, right? 16:55 (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 16:55 (...) 16:55 <+Patrick|> Getting pretty close 16:55 <@Sierra> Yes it was!! 16:55 <@Sierra> :D 16:55 * Terry| buts on a head. 16:55 <@Sierra> I'm finishing up now! 16:55 <@Sierra> :D 16:55 <@Chris|Amber> A: You think...maybe...that idea was good for someone else? 16:55 <+Terry|> :'( 16:55 * Sierra builds arms and legs. 16:55 <@Chris|Amber> >.> 16:55 <@Sierra> Hm... 16:55 <+Terry|> It's like the son I've never wanted. :( 16:55 <@Sierra> I'm gonna say... 16:55 <@Chris|Amber> A: *puts arm back on robot* 16:55 <@Sierra> No. :p 16:55 <@Chris|Amber> A: :| 16:55 <@Chris|Amber> A: :D 16:55 <@Chris|Amber> A: Great. :D 16:55 <@Sierra> Good luck! 16:55 <@Sierra> :D 16:56 <@Chris|Amber> A: You, too, best friend. :D 16:56 <@Sierra> Oooh. 16:56 <+Patrick|> So how's everyone's robot coming along? 16:56 (Sierra is Lindsay now >~>) 16:56 <@Sierra> That box over there has lots of metal parts. 16:56 <@Sierra> *runs off through a box and searches through it* 16:56 <+Terry|> (Except more of a w**re @TDAddict.) 16:56 <@Chris|Amber> A: *sigh* Yeah, I guess so. *sits down at table* 16:56 <@Sierra> *to 16:56 (Yeah) 16:56 <@Chris|Amber> A: *looks back at Sierra and bites lip* 16:56 <@Chris|Amber> A: Uhhh, Sierra... 16:56 <@Chris|Amber> A: W... 16:56 <+Terry|> (Cody, Mody, Chris, Terry and Amber. >.>) 16:56 <+Patrick|> (Conf) If I manage to win this challenge, the whole game changes. I have to do it 16:56 <@Chris|Amber> A: *looks at Sierra's robot* 16:56 <@Sierra> *only barely hears Amber* 16:57 <@Chris|Amber> A: *stomach growls* 16:57 <@Sierra> ... Oh... Yup? 16:57 <@Chris|Amber> A: (conf) I knew I shouldn't have done it. And I felt, horrible, but...... 16:57 * Terry| begins to but the finishing touches on the robot. 16:57 (Sierras more of a slore than Trixie) 16:57 <@Chris|Amber> A: *grabs Sierra's robot and puts her robot in its place* 16:57 <@Chris|Amber> A: :| 16:57 <@Sierra> *continues to search through the box.* 16:57 * Patrick| puts together a wire and the robot lights up 16:57 <+Patrick|> :o I actually did it 16:57 <@Sierra> *walks back* 16:57 <@Chris|Amber> A: So...find anything? :| 16:58 <@Sierra> (Wait, why did Amber's stomach growl? That makes no logical sense.) 16:58 <@Sierra> Yup! 16:58 (...) 16:58 <+Terry|> (Shes hungry. :|) 16:58 <@Chris|Amber> (I dunno. GTFO of my house.) 16:58 <@Sierra> I found a wrench! 16:58 (:p) 16:58 <@Sierra> That'll really screw the bolts in good! 16:58 <@Chris|Amber> A: Cool. So, I'll just let you get back to your robot-building, th- 16:58 * Terry| laughs 16:58 <@Chris|Amber> C: TIME!! ^^ 16:58 <@Sierra> Aww. 16:58 <@Sierra> :c 16:58 <@Chris|Amber> C: Guys, present your robots to me! Terry, you're up first! 16:58 <@Sierra> Well. 16:58 <@Sierra> It's still good. 16:58 <@JustAnotherOP> (AMBER IS A FULL-FLEDGED ANTAGONIST.) 16:58 <@JustAnotherOP> (AMBER IS A FULL-FLEDGED ANTAGONIST.) 16:58 <+Terry|> Okay here we go! 16:58 <@Sierra> Good luck Amber! 16:59 <@Sierra> :D 16:59 <+Patrick|> Good luck 16:59 <@Chris|Amber> A: :D 16:59 <@Chris|Amber> A: You, too...Sierra. :-/ 16:59 <@Sierra> Goo.... Terry... :$ 16:59 <@JustAnotherOP> (ANTAGONIST!!!) 16:59 (Goo :P) 16:59 JustAnotherOP has changed nick to CD-TDA 16:59 <+Terry|> So my robot has an IQ OF 300! Amazing right!? 16:59 <@Chris|Amber> C: *sigh* 16:59 <@Chris|Amber> C: That's 300 more points than YOUR IQ. 16:59 <@Chris|Amber> C: What does it even do? -_-' 17:00 * Patrick| chuckles 17:00 <+Terry|> It can pay your taxes and do your homework among other things! 17:00 <+Terry|> Only one problem..... 17:00 bridgette_dj10 ~bridgette@cpe-174-097-248-111.nc.res.rr.com has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:00 <+Patrick|> (Brb) 17:00 <+Terry|> It is so intelligent it might see that it is superior to its human creators and being to over throw the human race. :s 17:01 <@Chris|Amber> C: :| 17:01 <+Terry|> But there is only like a 75% chance of that happening. 17:01 <@Chris|Amber> C: Uhhh...right. 17:01 <@Chris|Amber> C: S-Sierra... 17:01 <@Chris|Amber> C: You're up next. 17:01 <@Sierra> Oh boy!! 17:01 <@Sierra> :D 17:01 <@Sierra> Well Chris... 17:01 <@Sierra> I give you... 17:01 <@Sierra> "The Hairdo 3000"! 17:01 <@Sierra> It does your hair! 17:01 <@Chris|Amber> C: :o 17:01 <@Sierra> Any hairstyle you want! 17:01 <@Sierra> :D 17:01 <@Chris|Amber> C: Great idea, Sierra! 17:01 <@Chris|Amber> C: TURN IT ON. ^^ 17:01 <@Sierra> Definetely. :p 17:01 <@Sierra> KK! 17:01 <@Sierra> :D 17:02 <+Patrick|> (Back) 17:02 (Wb) 17:02 <@Sierra> *turns it on* 17:02 <@Sierra> Hm... 17:02 <@Sierra> It's not working... 17:02 <@Chris|Amber> C: Well, hurry up! 17:02 <@Sierra> Maybe I shoul- *robot explodes* 17:02 <@Chris|Amber> C: I can't wait any longer to see i-:|:|:|""" 17:02 <@Sierra> O_O 17:02 <+Terry|> O.o 17:02 <@Chris|Amber> C: O.O 17:02 <@Sierra> WHAT THE HECK?! 17:02 <@Chris|Amber> C: *starts laughing* 17:02 <+Terry|> My robot pal is in the lead alright. ;) 17:02 (O.o) 17:02 <@Chris|Amber> C: AHAHAHA! 17:02 <@Sierra> But... 17:03 <@Sierra> But... 17:03 <@Chris|Amber> C: IT EXPLODED. XDDDDD 17:03 <@Chris|Amber> A: :| 17:03 <@Sierra> I worked so hard on it! 17:03 <@Chris|Amber> A: :( 17:03 <@Sierra> D: 17:03 <@Chris|Amber> A: :s 17:03 <@CD-TDA> (Amber. F**k. You. :'() 17:03 <@Chris|Amber> A: Sierra, um... 17:03 <@Sierra> Amber, what could have gone wrong? 17:03 <@Sierra> D: 17:03 <@Chris|Amber> A: HOW hard did you work on it... 17:03 <@Chris|Amber> A: Exactly? D: 17:03 (Amber, vote yourself out over guilt!) 17:03 <@Sierra> Really, really, hard. 17:03 <@Sierra> :( 17:03 <@Chris|Amber> A: It couldn't have been that hard. 17:03 <@Chris|Amber> A: could it have? D: 17:03 <@CD-TDA> (TWSS!! ^^) 17:03 <@Sierra> Let me tell you something Amber, it was mega uber super hard. 17:03 <@Sierra> D: 17:03 <@Chris|Amber> C: Okay, we get it; it's hard. 17:04 <@Chris|Amber> C: Patrick, you're up! 17:04 <+Patrick|> Ok Chris 17:04 (:|"""""""""""""") 17:04 xD @Ryan) 17:04 <+Patrick|> My robot is a waiter that not only serves your coffee, but makes it too 17:04 <@Chris|Amber> C: :D 17:04 *(xD @Ryan) 17:04 <@Chris|Amber> C: Wow. I like the sound of that!! 17:04 <+Patrick|> Right there in front of you. And perfectly 17:04 <+Patrick|> Her name is Lilie :) 17:04 <+Terry|> Someone is missin Lilie. :s 17:04 <@Sierra> R.I.P. Lilie. 17:04 <@Sierra> D: 17:04 <+Terry|> o.o 17:04 <@Chris|Amber> C: ... -_-' 17:05 <@Chris|Amber> C: Patrick, you just lost a point for the name. -_-' 17:05 <+Patrick|> I meant Christine 17:05 <@CD-TDA> (Patrick's character s likable. :B) 17:05 <@Chris|Amber> C: Oh, okay :D 17:05 (somebody's kinda love struck :c) 17:05 <+Patrick|> :D 17:05 <@Chris|Amber> C: Well, let's see the robot in action! 17:05 <+Terry|> See thats why you don't have a name super intelligent Robot I created. :3 17:05 <@Sierra> (Unlike Samantha's.) 17:05 * Patrick| turns on robot 17:05 <+Patrick|> *Robot goes through coffee-making process and serves it* 17:05 <+Patrick|> So how does it taste? *Crosses fingers* 17:06 <@Chris|Amber> Mmm. 17:06 <@Chris|Amber> C: Delicious!! ^^ 17:06 <@CD-TDA> (21:05 * Patrick| turns on robot -- Lol. :|) 17:06 <+Patrick|> Yes! 17:06 <@Chris|Amber> C: Amber, you're up. 17:06 <@Sierra> Goooooo Amber!! 17:06 <@Chris|Amber> A: *stares at Chris in fright* 17:06 <@Sierra> :D 17:06 <@Chris|Amber> A: :-/ 17:06 <@Chris|Amber> A: Sierra, you really shouldn't be cheering me on. 17:06 (hahaha :| @CD) 17:06 <@Sierra> But... 17:06 <@Sierra> Why? 17:06 <@Sierra> : 17:06 <@CD-TDA> (IKR? :|) 17:06 <@Sierra> *:| 17:06 <@Chris|Amber> A: Oh. 17:06 <@Sierra> I like to cheer! 17:06 <@Chris|Amber> A: Um, b-because... 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> A: :| 17:07 <@Sierra> Especially for my best friend! 17:07 <@Sierra> :D 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> A: :( 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> C: Amber, your robot? 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> A: Can I whisper what it does to you? 17:07 <@Sierra> (Sierra is making Amber for so s***ty. xD) 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> C: No... 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> C: Why don't you say it out loud? o.O 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> A: :| 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> A: :s 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> A: Um... 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> A: My... 17:07 <+Terry|> Yeah we are all friends here? 17:07 <+Terry|> :3 17:07 <@Chris|Amber> A: My robot is... 17:08 <@Sierra> Whispers aren't fun, letting everbody know is a ton! :D 17:08 <@CD-TDA> (Well, here comes the revelation. :|) 17:08 <@Sierra> Yes, best friend who would never betray me? :) 17:09 <@CD-TDA> (A collective silence fills the room... xD) 17:09 <@Chris|Amber> A: My robot's called the Hairstylist 3000, it does your hair, adds hairspray, makes it perfect, makes you look good, it's a great robot, nice guy, really kind, just like Sierra, and I feel awful, because this isn't mine, it was my idea, but I took it from Sierra, and she deserves to win, and I hope I can make it up to her, because now her robot is mine, and my robot is hers, and she doesn't deserve this, and - 17:09 <@Chris|Amber> *turns on machine and it speeds over to Chris and does his hair* - and there it is. :'( 17:09 <@Sierra> O_O''''''''''' 17:09 <@Chris|Amber> A: Sierra! 17:09 <@Chris|Amber> A: I am SO sorry!! 17:09 <@Sierra> :-O 17:09 <@Sierra> AMBER! 17:09 <@Sierra> But................. 17:09 <@Sierra> WHAT? 17:09 <@Chris|Amber> A: Forgive me! 17:09 <@Chris|Amber> A: Please, I - 17:09 <@Sierra> I thought I trusted you!!! 17:09 <@Chris|Amber> A: It was my idea!! 17:10 <@Sierra> We were- 17:10 <@Chris|Amber> A: So, I just... :( 17:10 <+Patrick|> (Conf) Maybe the robot will give Chris a bad haircut and I'll still have a chance 17:10 <@Sierra> Then why would you tell me to make it? 17:10 <@Sierra> Why?! 17:10 <@Chris|Amber> A: I didn't. D: 17:10 <@Chris|Amber> A: And I'm sorry!! 17:10 <@CD-TDA> (FLIP HER OFF, SIERRA. :@) 17:10 <@Sierra> But... 17:10 <+Terry|> (GO TO TERRY! :@) 17:10 <@Sierra> Well. 17:10 <@Sierra> It's just not okay amber. 17:10 <+Terry|> (Conf) Intense. D: 17:10 <@Sierra> *Amber 17:10 <@Chris|Amber> A: :( 17:10 <@Sierra> It's not. 17:10 <@Chris|Amber> A: Will you forgive me? 17:10 <@CD-TDA> (*goes all Josh* CATFIGHT, CATFIGHT.) 17:10 <@Sierra> I've been working so hard in this game. 17:10 <@Sierra> And now you do this to me?! 17:11 <@Chris|Amber> A: Sierra, please! I'll give you my immunity! 17:11 <@Chris|Amber> C: Who says you win immunity? o.O 17:11 <@Chris|Amber> C: PATRICK WINS!! ^^ 17:11 (*rings the bell*) 17:11 <+Terry|> (again seriously? >.>) 17:11 <+Patrick|> YES! 17:11 <@Sierra> What have I done to you besides shown you helpfulness and companionship! 17:11 (YES! :D) 17:11 <@Sierra> It's just...... 17:11 (*floored*) 17:11 <@Chris|Amber> A: *sigh* I know, I know, I'm going home. I don't blame you if you vote me off. 17:11 <@Sierra> It's not okay Amber. 17:11 <@Chris|Amber> C: Who says it's a vote? o.O 17:11 <+Terry|> (Crap, I'm done for. o.o) 17:11 <+Patrick|> (Conf) I actually pulled it off. I need to try and win this for Lilie) 17:11 <@Chris|Amber> C: SIERRA'S AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!! 17:11 <+Terry|> (O.O) 17:11 <@Sierra> And I don't think- 17:11 <+Terry|> O.O 17:11 <@Sierra> O.O 17:11 (O.O) 17:11 <@CD-TDA> (lolpwnd:|) 17:11 <+Patrick|> :o 17:11 <+Terry|> WHAT!? 17:11 (sudden death again? O.O) 17:11 <@CD-TDA> (WTF.) 17:11 <@CD-TDA> (WTF.) 17:11 <@CD-TDA> (WTF.) 17:11 <@Sierra> WHAT?!?!?!?! 17:11 <@Chris|Amber> A: :-O 17:11 <+Terry|> (HOLY S**T.) 17:11 <@Sierra> BUT... 17:11 <@Sierra> NO!!! 17:11 (Amber is quitting >->) 17:11 <+Terry|> SIERRA NO! 17:11 <@Sierra> AMBER. 17:11 <+Terry|> SHE CAN'T BE! 17:11 (WTF!) 17:12 <+Terry|> D: 17:12 <@CD-TDA> (WHAT THE F**K?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!) 17:12 <@Chris|Amber> A: :| 17:12 <+Terry|> (GUYS THIS IS NOT COOL! :@) 17:12 (YES.) 17:12 <@Chris|Amber> A: I... :s 17:12 (AMBER YOU SLORE!!!) 17:12 <@Sierra> WHY DON'T YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND LEAVE THE ROOM, NOW. 17:12 (AMAZING.) 17:12 <+Terry|> (WE WERE SUPPOSE TO HAVE A HOT MAKE OUT SESSION! :@) 17:12 <@Chris|Amber> A: Wait! 17:12 <@Chris|Amber> A: Sierra, please!! 17:12 <@CD-TDA> (AMBER, F**K OFF.) 17:12 <+Terry|> Sierra no don't leave! 17:12 <@CD-TDA> (>->) 17:12 <@Sierra> Cause now I have no chance at the million. 17:12 <@Sierra> :'( 17:12 <@Chris|Amber> A: Don't do this. D: 17:12 <+Patrick|> Geez 17:12 <+Terry|> Sierra wait! 17:12 <+Terry|> Please! D: 17:12 (Amber sucks! :@) 17:12 <@Chris|Amber> C: I'll see you at the elimination ceremony, where Sierra will be properly bid farewell! 17:12 <@Sierra> Oh, Terry. :( 17:12 <@Sierra> ... 17:12 <@Chris|Amber> C: *walks out of Room 320* 17:12 <+Terry|> Oh Sierra. :'( 17:13 <@Sierra> *walks away in silence.* 17:13 <@CD-TDA> (Okay. Now it's just way too obvious. :| Amber's gonna quit.) 17:13 <@Chris|Amber> A: :( 17:13 <+Patrick|> Well... that was dramatic 17:13 (Shes, a disgrace to the name Amber) 17:13 <+Terry|> Sierra! :'( 17:13 <+Patrick|> Anyone want coffee? 17:13 <+Terry|> Amber how could you!? :@ 17:13 (Patrick is trying to be Lilie xD) 17:16 <@Chris|Amber> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 17:16 (Amber's gonna quit, its way too obvious) 17:16 * Sierra is at the eliminatin in a bad mood. 17:16 <+Terry|> Sierra can't be gone! :'( 17:16 <@Chris|Amber> C: Sierra. 17:16 <+Terry|> I...I.....:'( 17:16 <@Chris|Amber> C: You've been a memorable competitor here on TDS. 17:16 <@Sierra> :-/ 17:17 <+Patrick|> Amber, we've never really talked, but you might want to take this time to make up for your mistake 17:17 <@Chris|Amber> C: But, unfortunately, I think it's time to go. :( 17:17 <@Chris|Amber> A: :s 17:17 <@Sierra> Can... I say final words? 17:17 <@Chris|Amber> C: But. 17:17 <@Sierra> :( 17:17 <@Chris|Amber> C: First. 17:17 <@Sierra> But? 17:17 <@Chris|Amber> C: You have the opportunity to say goodbye to your friends. And Amber. 17:17 <@Sierra> Well... 17:17 (HAW) 17:17 <@CD-TDA> (Amber gon' quit.) 17:17 <@Sierra> Terry... 17:17 (IKR @CD) 17:17 <+Terry|> Yes? 3: 17:17 (Amber step down!) 17:17 <@Chris|Amber> A: :s 17:18 <@WebkinzMania> (I misread that as strip) 17:18 (Amber better not quit.) 17:18 <+Terry|> (Tulle would freak. ;s) 17:18 <@Sierra> I never thought of you as a boyfriend, and I'm sorry if the kiss took you off guard... friends? :3 17:18 <+Terry|> (OMG THEY DON'T GET TOGETHER!? :@) 17:18 <@Chris|Amber> (WHAT? They're going to be FRIENDS?) 17:18 <@Chris|Amber> (WTF.) 17:18 <@Chris|Amber> (WTF.) 17:18 <@Chris|Amber> (GET OFF THE SHOW.) 17:18 <@Chris|Amber> (GET OFF THE SHOW RIGHT NOW.) 17:18 <+Terry|> Right friends.......good friends.......*hugs Sierra* 17:18 <@Sierra> *hugs Terry* 17:18 <@Sierra> :3 17:18 <@Sierra> Oh... 17:18 <+Terry|> :s 17:18 <@Sierra> Who am I kidding? 17:18 <@Sierra> :3 17:19 * Sierra kisses Terry. 17:19 <@Chris|Amber> (:o) 17:19 <@Chris|Amber> (:D) 17:19 <+Patrick|> Awwwwww :3 17:19 * Terry| is kissed 17:19 (Terry is too lame to have a relationship.) 17:19 <@Sierra> (IF YOU ALL WOULD FRICKIN WAIT. :@) 17:19 <@CD-TDA> (NAW. >:() 17:19 (D'awwwwww :3) 17:19 <+Terry|> Now thats what I'm talking about. (H) 17:19 (Vomits.) 17:19 * Sierra passionately kisses Terry. 17:19 <@CD-TDA> (Proclaim your love for Samantha, TDF. :-@) 17:19 * Terry| passionately kisses Sierra. 17:19 <@Sierra> So... 17:19 (eww.) 17:19 <@Sierra> Maybe more than friends? 17:19 <@Sierra> :3 17:20 <+Terry|> Okay. ;) 17:20 <@Sierra> *kisses Terry again* 17:20 <@Chris|Amber> A: :| 17:20 <@Sierra> <3 17:20 <+Terry|> Thats some good stuff. 17:20 <+Patrick|> *To Amber* They are pretty good together 17:20 <@Chris|Amber> A: Patrick. :( 17:20 (JUST LEAVE.) 17:20 (Oh God! *vomits again*) 17:20 * Sierra ruffles Terry's hair and goes onto Patrick. 17:20 <@Chris|Amber> A: I don't know what to do. :s 17:20 <+Terry|> Don't worry babe I'll win it for both of us. ;3 17:20 (Amber quitting is too obvious) 17:20 <@Sierra> (Chill Dako. :@) 17:20 (Just sayin') 17:21 <@Sierra> Well... 17:21 <@Sierra> Patrick. 17:21 <+Patrick|> Well that's up to you 17:21 <+Patrick|> Sierra, it was great meeting you :) 17:21 <@Sierra> Although we were never great friends, we went through all these crazy shenanigans that I'll never forget. :3 17:21 * Sierra hugs Patrick. 17:21 <@Chris|Amber> A: :| 17:21 <@Chris|Amber> A: :s 17:21 <+Terry|> (Conf): Yeah I guess me and Sierra are offically now, me and Sam weren't ment to be. Besides I imagine being with Sam is like being bad at baseball.....you never get off first base. -_- 17:22 <@Chris|Amber> (LOL.) 17:22 <@CD-TDA> (Not funny. >->) 17:22 * Patrick| hugs Sierra back 17:22 (SEE, HE HATES SAMANTHA NOW) 17:22 <+Patrick|> Don't lay one on me like Terry over there ;) 17:22 (ITS HILARIOUS) 17:22 <@Sierra> And now how could I forget...... CHRIS!!! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE IT SELF!!! :3 You're only second to Terry of my favorite people ever. 17:22 <@Sierra> :3 17:22 <@Chris|Amber> (You know what would actually be kinda funny?) 17:22 <@Sierra> And lastly... 17:22 <@Chris|Amber> (If Sam wanted Terry back in the special. XDDDDDD) 17:22 <@Sierra> Amber... 17:22 <@Sierra> Well. 17:22 <@Chris|Amber> (I would laugh so hard. :p) 17:22 <@Sierra> Amber. 17:22 <@Chris|Amber> A: :-/ 17:23 (Terry's too good for Sam) 17:23 (If Amber quits, I'mma be mad) 17:23 <@Sierra> I don't think I can forgive you at this point, you ruined my chances at winning when I gave you my trust. :s 17:23 <@Chris|Amber> A: :( 17:23 <@Chris|Amber> A: I'm... 17:23 <@Chris|Amber> A: I don't know what to say. 17:23 <@Sierra> I don't think anything can help that anymore... 17:23 <+Patrick|> (Wow, sounds familiar) 17:23 <@Sierra> Well. 17:23 <@Sierra> Everyone. 17:23 <@Sierra> It's been a good run... 17:23 <+Terry|> DON'T LEAVE! D: 17:23 <@Sierra> Group hug? 17:23 <@Sierra> :c 17:23 <@Chris|Amber> A: Sure. :) 17:23 <@WebkinzMania> (QUIT TERRY :@) 17:23 <+Patrick|> Yeah... 17:24 <+Terry|> Or we could make out its your call? :( 17:24 <@Sierra> Uh... Yeah... :s 17:24 <@Chris|Amber> A: *goes to hug Sierra* 17:24 * Patrick| gets into the group hug 17:24 <@Sierra> *stops Amber* 4 person group hug? :s 17:24 <@Chris|Amber> :| 17:24 <@Chris|Amber> A: :| 17:24 <@Chris|Amber> A: Ouch. :-/ 17:24 * Terry| hugs Sierra. 17:24 <+Terry|> A hug is as good. 17:24 <+Terry|> :3 17:24 <@Sierra> Get in here Chris! 17:24 <@Sierra> :D 17:24 <@Sierra> Well... 17:24 Kgman04 4a586c2d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.88.108.45 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:24 <+Terry|> Come on McLean! ^__^ 17:24 <@Chris|Amber> C: *hugs Sierra* 17:25 <+Terry|> That a boy. 17:25 <@Sierra> I'll miss this school. :( 17:25 <@Sierra> Well... bye now.... :'( 17:25 <@Chris|Amber> A: WAIT. SIERRA. I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE LIKE THIS. I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY. 17:25 <@Sierra> *begins to walk of- 17:25 <@CD-TDA> (-_-) 17:25 <@Sierra> *begins to walk of- 17:25 (If she quits...) 17:25 <@Chris|Amber> A: *hands Sierra a picture of Cody* You forgot that. D: 17:25 <@Chris|Amber> A: Bye. :( 17:25 <@Sierra> Oh... 17:25 <@Sierra> Yeah... 17:25 <@CD-TDA> (WTF. :|) 17:25 <@Sierra> Thanks. 17:25 <@Chris|Amber> A: WAIT. 17:25 (Sierra got 4th? lolol for parallelism) 17:25 <@Chris|Amber> A: *hands Sierra a picture of Chris* You forgot that, too. 17:25 <@Sierra> WHAT?! :@ 17:26 <@Sierra> Yeah, thanks. -_- 17:26 <@Chris|Amber> A: Bye. :-/ 17:26 <@Sierra> *begins to walk off, again* 17:26 <@Chris|Amber> A: :( 17:26 <+Patrick|> Say hi to Lilie for me Sierra :) 17:26 * Terry| pats Ambers back. 17:26 <@Chris|Amber> A: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:26 <@Sierra> OMG WHAT DO YOU WANT?! :@ 17:26 <@Chris|Amber> A: I QUIT. 17:26 <@Sierra> O.O 17:26 <@Chris|Amber> A: I quit for Sierra!! 17:26 <+Terry|> (NO.) 17:26 <@CD-TDA> (-_____________________________-) 17:26 (NO! :@) 17:26 <@Sierra> WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? 17:26 <@Sierra> O_O 17:26 (NO.) 17:26 <@Sierra> BUT.. 17:26 (-_____________________________________________________-) 17:26 <+Terry|> (PLEASE DON'T.) 17:26 (YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 17:26 <+Patrick|> (Aw dang it. Poor Tulle) 17:26 <@Sierra> BUT..... 17:26 <@CD-TDA> (-_____________________________-) 17:26 <+Terry|> (PLEASE DON'T.) 17:26 <@CD-TDA> (-_____________________________-) 17:26 <@Sierra> BUT!!!! 17:26 (LMAO. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:26 (O.O) 17:26 <+Terry|> (PEASE DON'T.) 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: Sierra, forgive me!! 17:27 (-_____________________________________________________-) 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: I'll quit for you!! 17:27 <@Sierra> Amber. 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: I feel horrible! 17:27 <+Terry|> (PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE) 17:27 <@Sierra> :o 17:27 (AHAHAHAHA. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:27 <@Sierra> You... 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: I'll never get over myself if you leave like this. :( 17:27 (No! :@) 17:27 <@Sierra> You would do that? :( 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: yes! 17:27 <+Terry|> (TERRY WILL QUIT TO IF SHE DOES.) 17:27 (No! :@) 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: Of course I would! 17:27 (No! :@) 17:27 (No! :@) 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: You're my best friend! 17:27 <@Sierra> You know what Amber? 17:27 <@CD-TDA> (QUIT, TDF.) 17:27 (*in a sing-song voice* Tulle is gonna kill Ryan :p) 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: What? :( 17:27 <@Sierra> That's all I needed. 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: :| 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: It...it is? 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: You don't want me to quit? D: 17:27 <@Sierra> And that makes up for it all. 17:27 <@Chris|Amber> A: :( 17:27 (good.p 17:27 <+Terry|> (Phew.) 17:27 <@Sierra> Amber. 17:28 <@Sierra> You can't quit. 17:28 <+Terry|> (I knew that would happen. (H)) 17:28 <@Chris|Amber> (YOU GUYS NEED TO BE PATIENT. WE PLANNED THAT IN ADVANCE.) 17:28 (Thank God -_-) 17:28 <@Chris|Amber> (Srsly.) 17:28 <+Terry|> (I KNEW HER ELIMINATION WAS PRE PLANNED!) 17:28 (I just didn't want her to quit, is all) 17:28 <@Sierra> You're the greatest person I met on this show... besides Terry of course. :) 17:28 <+Patrick|> (Haha, you fooled me) 17:28 <@Sierra> And... 17:28 <+Patrick|> Um, I'm here too... 17:28 <@Sierra> You have so much potential. 17:28 <+Terry|> Thanks babe. ;) 17:28 <@Sierra> Amber. 17:28 <@Chris|Amber> :( 17:28 <@Sierra> You still have a strong chance at winning. 17:28 <@Chris|Amber> A: I'm...I'm going to miss you, Sierra. 17:29 <@Sierra> Don't give that up now. 17:29 <@Chris|Amber> A: *sigh* Okay. 17:29 (awwwww so Amber does have a heart :3) 17:29 <@Chris|Amber> A: Friends? :( 17:29 <@Sierra> I'll miss you too, best friend. :D 17:29 <@Sierra> Friends! 17:29 <@Chris|Amber> A: Thanks, best friend. :) 17:29 <@Chris|Amber> A: *hugs Sierra* 17:29 <@Sierra> Let's kiss on it-Hug on it. :| 17:29 <@Chris|Amber> A: *hugs Sierra* 17:29 (:|) 17:29 <@Sierra> *hugs Amber* 17:29 <@Chris|Amber> A: Bye, Sierra!! D: 17:29 (Two eps, right?) 17:29 <+Terry|> (Yep.) 17:29 <@Chris|Amber> (Not anymore.) 17:29 <+Terry|> (o.o) 17:29 <@Chris|Amber> C: And that wraps that up!! 17:30 <@WebkinzMania> (:-O) 17:30 <@Sierra> Well, I know it's a half hour show... And now I'm glad I'm on good terms with everyone. :) 17:30 <+Terry|> (Why not? -_-) 17:30 (:@) 17:30 <@Sierra> I wish you all the best! 17:30 <@Sierra> :D 17:30 <+Terry|> :'( 17:30 <+Patrick|> Bye Sierra! 17:30 <+Terry|> (Another episode come on!) 17:30 <@Sierra> *kisses Terry one last time* 17:30 <@Sierra> :3 17:30 <@Chris|Amber> C: Join us next time and watch our final three compete in the semi-finals... 17:30 <+Terry|> Yes! 17:30 <+Terry|> Bonus! 17:30 <@Chris|Amber> C: Amber, the backstabbing-yet-somehow-still-lovable strategist! 17:30 (When did Ryan allow people overuse parentheses during RP episodes? O.o I thought we were supposed to be quiet. xD) 17:30 <@Chris|Amber> C: Patrick, the humorous-and-kind-and-also-kind-of-strategic friend! 17:30 <@Chris|Amber> C: And the other kid. :) 17:31 <+Terry|> Hey! 17:31 <@Chris|Amber> C: JOIN US NEXT TIME, RIGHT HERE. 17:31 <@Chris|Amber> C: ON TOTAL! 17:31 <@Chris|Amber> C: DRAMA! 17:31 <@Sierra> SCHOOL!!! 17:31 <@Chris|Amber> -- END -- R R R